


The Way The Water Wept

by Pepperminttae



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Murder Mystery, Noah McCoy OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperminttae/pseuds/Pepperminttae
Summary: It's you and me against the world._____________
Kudos: 1





	The Way The Water Wept

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE  
> \---------  
> So one night i had an idea, that turned into a Pinterest board, which then turned into a prologue. This is that prologue.  
> I really don't have much to say about it other than I think this could be a cool story. I didn't know where to post it so  
> AO3 it is! let me know what you think! I need as much help as i can get.

How do you confront yourself through the eyes of someone else? I’ve been told that’s what you’re supposed to do in these situations.  
Broken down to skin and bone, how am I supposed to feel? How am I supposed to remember what happened without the shattering realisation that you are not here anymore?

A bitter taste of betrayal lingering on my tongue, I find myself breathing against dead walls, sat in this darkened room, waiting for false judgement. All the while, a looming figure casts its shadow.

What a fool I’ve been, to fall so easily into that trap, that old chestnut.  
Except they weren’t chestnut. You’re eyes where the colour of dying sunlight, shining through whiskey.  
You were the type of rain that never made a sound. Creeping up on me like a tempest, while I looked on idly the other way.  
We’re supposed to be scared of the darkness, but it’s the spark that I fear. That glimmer of light you find in the shadows. The one that guides you through the dark, is the same spark that leaves you burnt and charred. Dispersed in the air like you never mattered. 

I’d like you to keep that in mind.

If you were to ask me now, ‘What would you have done differently?’  
I’d tell you, ‘Nothing.’  
This could have ended in a million other ways that didn’t involve me shackled to a table, your whiskey brown eyes, staring up at me. But here I am. 

You’d laugh if you were here, you bastard. I know you would. You never took anything seriously, did you. 

Did you?..

I should be angry; I should be devastated. I should be a thousand things, but the truth is Im too tired.

So, when the man across the table asks what happened the night before. I stare him dead in the eye, unwavering, and ask a question of my own.  
“Where would you like me to begin? Officer?”


End file.
